撩怼 意外·上
by houmajingzuodasi
Summary: 眼前发生的一切都根源于一个意外。     能力者的暴走是个意外，上级恰好派他去追捕逃亡的案犯是个意外，而在过程中被失控的能力者袭击，变成现在这个样子，更是意外中的意外。     —至少在最开始的时候，李泽言是这么告诉自己的。


原作：手游《恋与制作人》

CP：撩怼｜许墨-李泽言

 **分级：NC25（←请注意分级**

设定：T&B能力者设定（与原作evol相似，但能力者的属性更猎奇一些）

 **防雷：**

 **※受双性（不是天生具有女性器官，只是由于某位能力者的特殊能力造成的"意外"）；**

 **※大量官能描写；**

 **※一篇爽文，就不打tag了，有缘者上车。**

 **※不接受设定的朋友请自行左滑；对以上设定全部OK的请往下↓**

—

撩怼｜《要啥自行车》·上

在遇见许墨之前，李泽言一直以为自己是个足够冷静自持的人。

后来他才意识到在那双酒色的眼眸之前他试图隐藏的一切都徒劳地无所遁形。

罢了，这或许就是许墨的特殊能力也说不定，就像这人在酒吧里所谓观察人类的时候，总是轻而易举就套出所有想要知道的事。

但这个能力要用在李泽言身上的时候，会变得格外简单。许墨甚至不太需要考虑套话的技巧—他有一个独属于他的，最管用的咒语，就是李泽言的名字，用一种无奈却温和的语气说出，比任何的宛转韵律都要动摇人心。

比方说现在许墨就在追问李泽言避开他去医院作检查的事。噢，不，准确来说不能称作是追问，他只是微蹙着眉宇，神情无奈又愧疚，仿佛在自责是因为自己做错了什么事才导致了对方突然的疏远，并没有吐出半个字的责问。

偏偏李泽言最受不了的就是他这样做。加之李泽言的性格向来不屑于隐瞒什么，因此结果往往都是坦然耐心地如实相告。

只不过这次事情的发展有些不一样—

他竟然直接被推倒了。

"泽言…你…？"

许墨错愕地眨了眨眼，突然觉得自己的脑子有些转不过弯来。

"怎么，吓着你了？"分开双腿跨骑在他身上的人挑起一侧眉峰，居高临下的表情像极了一只高傲的猫。

"你刚才不是问我，为什么有意避开你去诊所，这个又是干什么用的吗？"李泽言劈手抽走了仍然被许墨握在手里的东西，那是一个白色的药剂瓶子，上面没有任何带有文字说明的标签。

就在刚才许墨佯装随口问起的时候，李泽言也状似十分随意地答说是维生素，但他似乎一时忘记了以前者足够优秀的专业水平，并不会被他如此轻易地骗过去。

或者说早在他决定去医院的时候就已经是一个错误—许墨拥有整个医疗体系中的最高权限，他怎么可能指望这件事情能够瞒过这人的眼睛。

将手里的药瓶随手抛到一边，盖子在之前被拧松了，白色的药片掉出来，发出零零碎碎散落在地上的声音。

看似占了上风的青年单手扯松自己的领带，松脱的领口间露出深刻精致的锁骨。

"那么接下来…就由你帮我看看吧？许墨教授。"

眼前发生的一切都根源于一个意外。

能力者的暴走是个意外，上级恰好派他去追捕逃亡的案犯是个意外，而在过程中被失控的能力者袭击，变成现在这个样子，更是意外中的意外。

—至少在最开始的时候，李泽言是这么告诉自己的。

但后来，他发现这场意外造成的后果并没有如他所期望的那样，在能够独自承受的范围之内结束。

"我什么时候能拿到检查结果？"

拉下袖子遮住手臂上贴着的胶布，李泽言的脸色看起来并不是很好，或许跟刚刚被护士站抽走了六管血有关。

"唔…这个我们暂时还说不准，因为你的情况有些复杂。"负责为李泽言诊断的医生是个外表严厉却十分热情细心的中年女性，算是诊所里他信得过的人之一。

"目前结果还没有出来，但根据初步的检查，你可能需要定时服用一些激素了，这会帮助你延缓身体的变化。"牛鲜花说着，抽出一张处方单，在上面写下几个名字。"考虑到你不希望许墨教授知道，我就不在这里直接给你开药，我把名字写给你，这些都是在普通的药店里就能买到的。"

李泽言接过纸条，匆匆看过一眼，上面的名词晦涩陌生，但他知道在接下来不知道多长的时间里，他恐怕离不开这些东西了。

"哦，对了，李泽言先生。"身后的医生突然再次出声叫住了他，并在他回过头时露出一个善意的微笑，"我尊重你的选择，但…从一个旁观者的角度来看，我认为许教授也有知道这件事的权利。"

"不论是作为顶尖的医学专家，还是你的恋人，在这件事情上他都能给予你更好的支持，不是吗？"

"你们朝夕相处，你很难隐瞒过一个关心你的人的眼睛。"

这句话姑且算是一语成谶。如果我们不去纠结李泽言把激素药剂放在并算不上隐蔽的地方，其中究竟有几分是单纯的无意，又有多少等待许墨发现的存心。

总之，既然连专家都是这么说的，那偶尔听取一下意见又有何妨？

尽管跪坐在身上的人高昂着头像一只骄傲的大猫，但许墨还是从僵直的腰身察觉了对方欲盖弥彰的紧张。

搭在肩后的右手往下移了些，轻轻推他的手肘，示意他继续向下身探去。那处潮热得有些不同寻常，许墨已经能听到怀中的人胸腔中愈渐剧烈的心跳，这让他几乎有些不忍心继续下去了，但既然李泽言没有选择拒绝，他当然要亲手揭开遮掩真相的雾霭。

指尖被引导着越过男性象征往后推移，准确地触碰到一处本不应存在、原本也确实并不存在的器官。

过分敏感柔弱的部分被触摸的瞬间产生过电般的异样，蓝紫色的瞳孔肉眼可见地瑟缩了下，细密的睫羽剧烈颤抖，下意识蜷起的指尖陷入怀抱着他的人的衣袖里。

自以为坚不可摧的心理建设险些决堤，李泽言有那么一瞬间生出了逃跑的冲动，但许墨及时抬起左臂搂在他的腰后，封住了唯一的退路。

"别怕。"

许墨用这再简单不过的两个字成功安抚了紧张到极点的恋人，后者像被驯服的大猫一样将脸埋进他的肩窝里，一下又一下轻吐呼吸，努力克制心中油然而生的恐惧和不安。

虽然在很早之前已经看过诊断报告—这件事他其实早就知情，毕竟没有人在看见系统会诊记录里突然出现自己恋人的名字的时候会不心生疑惑，但真正触摸到这份柔软的时候仍然让人无法自控地感到心惊。

或许是因为原本就不应存在的关系，发育得格外小巧和娇弱，却十分完整成熟，稚嫩的肉瓣紧紧吸贴着指腹，如同两半新叶裹挟着尖端更为青涩敏感的果实，内里的黏膜软热湿润，甫一深入便能感受到水津津的湿意。

李泽言深喘着试图压抑细微却清晰的快感，毕竟通过一个陌生的器官被进入身体的感觉羞耻得能让人发疯，但此刻触碰他的是满心欢喜的恋人，哪怕理智上再怎么想要排斥，心中本能的信任和依赖也让他的身体无法拒绝对方带来的快慰。

更何况许墨待他向来是足够温柔的。

修长瘦削的指尖用最轻缓的动作分开羞怯闭阖的花瓣，试探紧窄柔软的甬道，将重峦叠嶂一点点揉开，刺激着花径分泌成熟甜美的蜜糖。

起初这样试探的动作似乎没有半点情色的意味，仿佛这人真的只是在尽一个医生的职责，替他看看这怪异的病症。但他无法用这个理由说服自己的身体。

腰部以下仿佛都融化成了水，手指在微湿的深处进出的声音淫靡得让人头皮发麻，敏感的肉壁在快感的取悦下收缩，推挤出承载不住的细流，一点点从被打开的细缝里流下。湿润的阴阜宛如沙滩上打湿的贝壳，锋利的刀尖挑弄内里稚嫩的软肉，迫使其可怜无助地露出深藏的珍珠。

李泽言觉得自己快要把许墨穿着的衬衫背后的布料给抓烂了，那个陌生的器官产生的快感强烈得难以招架，下身控制不住地挛动，翕张着每一分寸隐秘的皱襞，对每一个再简单不过的触碰都给予最直接最积极的回应。

好像捅漏了一个泉眼，不管碰到哪里都能揉出一捧湿淋淋的甘露。

试图用索吻的方式分散自己对欢愉的感受，但唇舌推抵间交换的吐息非但不曾冷却他的热切，反而将心底的火苗点燃成蚀骨的热流，顺着流淌的热血舔舐四肢百骸。

近在咫尺的距离里那双酒色的眼眸凝视着他，深邃的火海里同样倒映着他的眼睛。

到底谁才是谁的耶梦加得？

跪坐的青年忽然高扬起头，挣脱了流连难舍的亲吻，拉长到极限的苍白颈线露出颤抖的喉结和隐约的青色血管，薄唇间溢出低哑难耐的哽咽，冷冽的眉峰拧起，像是在努力克制着什么难以言喻的官能。

甬道内翕张的穴肉不知从什么时候起开始狠狠缠绞起来，宛如濒死的小兽纠缠野蛮的偷猎者，一下一下地愈渐裹紧，直到咬紧到极限双方都再也动弹不得，湿润的分泌液在紧张的肉壁间磨成泛白的泡沫。

眼前的人不断深喘着许久也没能放松身体，腰腹紧实美观的肌理线条绷紧，随着喘息的节奏剧烈起伏，痉挛似地不住颤抖着。许墨缓缓抽出被耸动收缩的皱襞疯狂吸舔的指尖，随着堰塞在甬道中的异物离开，穴口并没有因为陡然失去填充而闭合，而是由内向外微微张开，穴口水红色的软肉翻出，自深处吐出一股湿润的阴潮，打湿了股间和许墨的衬衣下摆，连两人下方垫着的雪白毛毡都被浇透了大片，柔软的毛絮沾满杏花春雨，湿答答地倒伏下来。

如绷紧的弓弦一般僵直的腰身仿佛被瞬间抽干了气力，若不是许墨及时抬手将人搂进怀里，只怕李泽言会软倒下来摔在他身上。

许墨偏过头，将细密的轻吻印在对方颤抖的睫羽和潮红的耳根，笔直的鼻峰布了些熹微的薄汗，也被他一同拭去了，耐心地等待眼前的人从未曾经历过的陌生情潮中回缓过神来。

直到李泽言开始回应他，将舌尖绕着他的打转，声声压抑的喘息像绵长柔软的叹息，融化在交换的亲吻里。

"泽言…"抬起手轻轻揉了揉脑后的发梢，动作自然得像在安抚趴在膝头撒娇的猫，"你是真的确定要跟我做？"

"你这话什么意思？ "只见原本快要融化在怀里的人像是某根弦被踩着了似的，顿时坐直起身从他的臂弯里挣脱出来。

李泽言双手按着胆敢用哄小孩一样的语气跟他讲话的人的肩膀，将其推倒在床头，微抬下巴眯起眼睛一脸倨傲，支起双腿用腿间湿漉漉的柔软隔着布料磨蹭某处明显肿胀的轮廓。"难道你觉得我应该找别的什么人来做？"

会怼人了，看来精力恢复得不错—"我不是这个意思。"许墨忍俊不禁，笑着摇了摇头，抬手扣住刻意前后动作着煽风点火的窄腰，也不知是不是巧合，两片柔软肉瓣夹着的凹陷被突出的轮廓嵌了个严丝合缝，原本瑟缩在叶片尖儿里的果实早已在方才的高潮中熟透，摩擦在布料上产生了难以言喻的快慰，李泽言明显地呼吸一滞，那里一阵紧缩，就连许墨都能感觉到随之而来浸透了衣物的湿意。

"我是说…"他说着伸出手去试探花径的湿润程度，那处已经算得上泥泞不堪了，柔软顺从地将修长的指尖吞入深处。"你的这里…有可能会…"

"我知道。"李泽言干脆利落地打断了他的话，缓缓凑近前去，故意将热烫的吐息洒在对方耳畔，"那不是正好便宜了你吗？反正你也肯定没有过这样的经…！"

未竟的话语在句末陡然转变了调子，只因原本乖乖坐着任他摆布教训的家伙突然发难，从身侧将他掀翻在床上，由此两人位置调转，许墨从上方压制着他，坐在他分置的双腿间，膝头抵着腿根迫使他维持打开的姿势，将最脆弱隐秘的部分毫无保留地暴露出来。

"李泽言。"

那双眼瞳里像点着了无边业火，烧得人骨血都融化，连渣都不剩。

"你应该知道，说错了话是要付出代价的吧？"

"是吗？"毫不惧怕地抬起下巴，蓝紫眸里填满了挑衅似的笑意，修长紧实得拥有近乎完美肌理线条的双腿收拢，交互环在青年收窄劲瘦的腰后。

"那你打算怎么惩罚我这个说错话的学生，许墨教授？"

-TBC-


End file.
